


Comfort

by Suvin



Series: The Ill-Fated yet Sweet Relationship [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm a sucker towards Suvin or Yuhwan, M/M, Produce X 101, Super Special Girl Team Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19531876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suvin/pseuds/Suvin
Summary: After practicing the choreography for Super Special Girl, Yuvin announced to their team that he'll stay behind.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

After practicing the choreography for Super Special Girl, Yuvin announced to their team that he'll stay behind. He's always been confident about his vocals but when he received the comments from the vocal trainers about his style of singing, his confidence has died down a little. If his depleting energy was obvious, the other members didn't comment on it until Seonho and Hyeonsu came to him during one of their breaks to talk and he said he needs some alone time after practice and they're giving that to him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Suhwan asked when everybody else left except them. 

"I'm okay. Go and take a rest." Yuvin pats Suhwan's head before holding him on his shoulders, guiding him towards the door. "I'll follow you in two hours."

Yuvin didn't miss the concern on Suhwan's eyes before the latter nodded his head bidding goodbye to him. Being in the same group with Suhwan from the start of the show to the concept evaluation, they had their fair share of talks about their dreams and personal life. He always felt bad whenever they face off for the main vocal position but both of them know that despite their close and deep friendship, this is a competition. And despite the competition, their friendship remains strong. 

Though Yuvin felt even worse when he robbed off Suhwan for the main vocal position in Super Special Girl. He didn't really think they'd pick him. Yuvin knows that Suhwan doesn't want to be in the same group with him because he needs that main vocal position. 

_ "I'd be selfish if I'll only think about what I'd gain if we didn't pick you. Don't stress yourself out too much, hyung. The moment I said yes to Hyeonsu, I know what the risk is. I know I'll probably lose my position as the main vocal. I didn't let you in to furrow your brows too much and be sad about me. I knew you'd be a great addition to the team. Even if you'd be the Rapper 2." _

They had their usual late-night talk after Yuvin transferred rooms from U Got It to Super Special Girl. He probably said "sorry" many times Suhwan had enough of it. Suhwan had been comforting him, telling him that it's really alright. Suhwan makes sure that he's feeling better, he makes him laugh, and sometimes makes fun of him (which Yuvin didn't mind at all but decided to fight back and tease Suhwan with his height. e.g. carry him around).

(The topic didn't die until they talked about it some time in the dawn and they had to be forcefully woken up because of lack of sleep.)

* * *

Two hours became three and when Yuvin arrived at their room, it was already past three in the morning. He turned the knob around and found the lights were already off. Taking out his phone to turn his flashlight on, Yuvin went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Once he was done, he looked for his favorite black shirt that he usually wears when he sleeps but it's nowhere to be found in his closet. 

A thought came to his mind that made him chuckle, picking up a random shirt from his closet instead and pajama pants (shush it's comfy). Once he was done changing, he turned off his phone's flashlight since there's a little light coming from the window that can lead him to their beds. When he reached his bed, he found his shirt on it and he chuckles.

Climbing up to his bed on the lower bunk, slipping himself under the blanket, Yuvin gathers and pulls the small lump on his bed towards him. 

"Hyung?" Suhwan said in a hushed, groggy voice filled with sleepiness. 

"Shhh." Yuvin pulls him more towards himself, tucking Suhwan's head under his chin. "Sleep."

"I was too tired to climb up so I slept here instead."

"I know."

"And I borrowed your shirt because it's comfortable."

"I know."

"Please don't overwork yourself."

Yuvin leaned back a little for him to look at Suhwan and just in time, the latter did the same and their eyes met. Yuvin smiles softly, and Suhwan does the same before Yuvin makes a kissy face towards him. As cheesy as it may sound, Suhwan looks extra beautiful underneath the light.

"Gross." Suhwan tucks his head back on the space between Yuvin's chin and shoulder, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. 

That earned a soft laugh from Yuvin who tightened his arms around Suhwan's waist. "Sleep. I know you're waiting for me and was not asleep when I came in.."

The sweet smell of Suhwan's hair is comforting. The arm draped around his body felt secure. The curl of fingers on his shirt is an indication for Yuvin to stop thinking and go to sleep already. 

Yuvin casually places a soft kiss on the top of Suhwan's head, nuzzling his face on it before closing his eyes and drifts himself to dreamland. 

  
  
  


He didn't miss the soft smile pressed against his neck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "I hope we won't be together during concept evaluation. I'm tired of seeing you 24 hours a day." _

_ "You love my handsome face. What if we're going to be together again? Doesn't that mean we're meant to be?" _

_ "That's so bad for a pick-up line, hyung… _

  
  
  


_ But maybe we are, aren't we?" _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this 30 minutes before Ep 10 started. I finished this after the episode aired because I'm scared I'll make this angst because i'm upset lol
> 
> A moot( i lost the u/n orz) posted about suhwan wearing yuvin's clothes a concept and that's how my fic was made. 
> 
> On a side note, SSG Team's performance is one of the best stages I saw in produce. And sadly, only a few from the on site voters appreciated them. 92 votes is so low and 9 votes for suhwan hurts so much. 
> 
> If SSG Team will debut together, I won't even complain. 
> 
> And yeeeep. There's a lot of small suhwan and yuvin being together in episode 10. And last episode 9, we all proved that they're soulmates ㅋㅋㅋ 
> 
> For my other fanfic, i lost my flash drive files because of a virus from a department in our office. I'm still trying to rewrite everything and i'm barely in the middle orz i don't want to rush my writing so ; ; i hope you can wait. <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated hehe


End file.
